Les fantômes du passé et ceux du présent
by camidrena
Summary: Minerva pense, à l'attaque des mangemorts qui vient d'avoir lieu, à une autre qu'elle n'arrive pas à oublier, à sa vie. OS


**Les fantômes du passé et ceux du présent. **

Les couloirs de Poudlard sont silencieux ce soir, peut être même trop.

Je reviens de la tour d'Astronomie d'où je n'ai surpris aucun couple recherchant le réconfort auprès de l'être aimé. Non, ils ont tous bien trop peur, au point de ne pas sortir de leur salle commune. Mais est-ce qu'ils dorment mieux pour autant ? J'aimerais le savoir, même si je connais déjà la réponse : ils ont peurs. Tous les élèves de cette école ont peur. Même Peeves à du sentir cette atmosphère tendue, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que la nouvelle a été annoncée.

La conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Remus me dérange, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Peut être parce qu'elle me rappelle une autre conversation, beaucoup plus vieille.

Albus m'avait pourtant promis le secret…

Enfin…

Les fantômes du passé sont bien là où ils sont, dans le passé.

Il est minuit, et je traverse le grand hall. Je prendrais bien la direction de mes quartiers, mais comme beaucoup de monde je ne peux pas dormir alors je choisis de me diriger vers la salle des professeurs.

La salle n'est pas vide, Sévérus est là. Lui aussi a des démons à chasser. Je me sers un verre de whisky pur feu, et je m'assois devant les flammes.

_« Dis-moi Minerva, si j'étais à griffondore avec toi, tu m'aimerais ? »_

La question n'a jamais été là, c'est ce que j'aurais du lui répondre, et peut être que ma vie serait différente aujourd'hui. En fait, elle le serait, j'en suis sur.

« Potter et compagnie ont respecté le couvre feu aujourd'hui. »

La voix de Sévérus m'a fait sursauter, et je crois qu'il l'a vu.

« Je sais, j'espère qu'il ne s'en veut pas trop »

« Ecoutez Minerva, je sais que vous aimez bien Potter, mais laissez le maintenant. »

Harry a très mal vécu la mort de Sirius, après tout c'était sa seule famille. Comme quand Diane est morte, j'ai perdu ma seule famille.

« Demain il reprendra l'entraînement, et Melle Granger sera là pour l'y aider. »

Je dis ceci autant pour le rassurer que pour me rassurer.

« J'espère que vous dites vrai, parce que si Potter craque, il nous condamne tous à la mort. Il n'aurait jamais du entrer dans l'ordre si jeune ! »

« Albus sait ce qu'il fait »

« Nous l'espérons tous »

La voix calme et posée de Rémus me surprend, je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer. Il parait fatigué, la pleine lune est pourtant loin.

Mon regard se réoriente vers le feu, j'aime voir les flammes consumer la bûche. Il me rappelle la salle des préfets en chef, et mes discutions nocturne avec mon condisciple.

_« Tu sais Minerva, tu feras de grande chose dans la vie. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi à la découverte du monde. On apprendra la magie des autres pays, des rituels anciens oubliés et on deviendra les sorciers les plus puissants que le monde est connu. Tu pourras même avoir une école à ton nom, si tu veux. »_

_« L'idée peut paraître intéressante, mais je ne peux pas accepter. Tes rêves de grandeur t'honorent, mais je ne suis pas faite pour cette vie »_

« Tu préfères passer ta vie ici, à servir les autres alors que tu pourrais les dominer, à apprendre à des gamins insolant pour une misère, alors qu'ils pourraient payer des fortunes pour ton enseignement »

_« Ses propos sont typiquement serpentard. Bonne nuit, je vais me coucher »._

Si seulement je l'avais fait, mais non, il a fallu que je lui laisse une seconde pour s'expliquer et je suis tombée sous son sourire charmeur.

Rémus et Sévérus se sont mit à parler, je n'écoute même pas de quoi. Il est maintenant une heure du matin. Ca fait sept heures que nous avons appris la mort des Weasley, attaqués alors qu'ils enterraient Arthur. Harry et Hermione n'ont pas été autorisés à participer à la cérémonie, ça leur à sauver la vie. Mollie a refusé la présence d'auror, mais je ne suis même pas sur qu'ils auraient pu faire quelque chose.

Comme moi, est-ce que j'aurais pu sauver ma fille, est ce que j'aurais pu sauver Diane si je n'avais pas été retenu par Albus ? Je pense plutôt que je serais morte pour elle, comme Lyly Potter pour son fils.

Une larme coule sur ma joue, une larme trop longtemps retenu. Tu m'as pris ma fille, et j'ai juré de me venger, mais je ne peux rien faire et ça me rend malade…

« Harry reprendra l'entraînement Minerva, et je l'aiderais, je vous le promets »

Rémus sait toujours trouver les mots qu'il faut.

« Je sais, mais j'aimerais tellement lui faire payer moi-même pour tout ça. Imagine qu'on te dise que jamais tu ne pourras te venger de Pettigrow, qu'est ce que tu en penserais ? »

« Je ne le supporterais pas aussi bien que vous, mais on a besoin de vous, pour tenir »

Et moi j'ai besoin de Albus, mais il est absent.

« Ca aurais été son anniversaire aujourd'hui, et la nuit où elle est née, c'était la pleine lune, je m'en souviens »

La pleine lune, une lumière dans la nuit. La lune n'est pas visible aujourd'hui…

J'ai envie de pleurer mais je retiens mes larmes comme toujours. J'ai une réputation à tenir, et je me rappelle trop bien ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je me suis laissée aller.

« De quoi tu as peur Minerva, des sentiments ? J'ai grandit dans un orphelinat, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est juste comme ça, pour que tu te rappelle de moi quand je ne serais plus là »

_« Sa bouche s'est posé sur la mienne, et rien d'autre n'a compté à partir de ce moment, je n'ai rien pu faire à part me laisser aller »_

Je me rappelle avoir dit cette dernière phrase à Albus, lorsqu'il m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passer. Albus et Tom, les deux seules personnes qui m'ont vraiment connu.

Tom a disparu, pendant presque dix ans il a voyagé et appris, puis il est revenu. Il m'est revenu, mais il m'a sentit trop proche d'Albus, et Diane aussi l'était. Alors il l'a tué et il est rester à m'attendre.

« Tu sais Minerva, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Le sang de Salazar est pur, et il doit le rester, tu m'aurais suivit, on aurait pu être heureux tous les trois, mais tu as choisit de ne pas être de mon côté, alors tu es une ennemie. Dommage, je t'aimais Minerva. »

Et il est partit. Et je suis restée là à pleurer.

J'ouvre la porte de mes appartements pour constater qu'ils sont occupés : Albus.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré depuis qu'elle est morte.

Il reste un moment puis s'en va, sans rien dire. Je ne veux pas parler, je pense qu'il le comprend. Ma porte se referme et je regarde la photo de ma fille.

Des mots viennent à ma bouche, des mots que j'ai eu besoin de lui dire sans jamais le pouvoir. « moi aussi je t'aimait Tom Jedusor, mais la frontière entre l'amour et la haine est fragile »

Je me couche, en me demandant si j'avais la possibilité de revenir dans le passé, est-ce que j'accepterais de suivre Tom ?

Ma fille vaut bien ça, alors je pense que j'aurais dit oui.

* * *

Ps : si quelqu'un veut se lancer dans une correction de l'orthographe, je n'ai rien contre, ni contre une meilleur idée de titre ou de résumer. 


End file.
